Expectations VS Reality
by ScarletIcegrl
Summary: Naruto characters talk about their expectations and what actually happens in reality. Post war but we'll have the dead shinobis resurrected because I said so (insert hair flip and dramatic eye roll). Rated T because I pulled Hidan out of his burial site and amazingly he still has his mouth intact. Cheers to life!
1. Uzumaki Naruto 1

**_Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

 **I ask Sakura-chan for a date.**

 _ **Expectation:**_

 _"Sakura- chan!"_

 _The pink haired kunoichi turns around. "Oh, hey there Naruto!"_

 _She gives me a cute smile, I grin back._

 _"I wanted to ask you something..." I trail off._

 _"What is it?" She gives me a curious look._

 _I blush a bit. "Do you want to go out on a dinner with me?"_

 _Sakura blushes. "Umm... sure."_

 _I cheer, she giggles. We go for dinner at Ichiraku's where I confess my love for her. She does the same except she blushes harder this time. Happily, we kiss under the fireworks that go behind us._

 _ **What really happened-**_

"NARUTO!" Sakura growled at the blonde ninja who whimpered slightly.

"YOU RUINED MY CHANCE TO ASK SASKUE-KUN OUT FOR DINNER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"But Sakura- chan, you can go to dinner with me!"

Sakura punched Naruto then ran towards the direction Sasuke had gone.

* * *

 **A/N: _Hello people! I'll be posting chapter here everyday and each day will bring a different character. As said in the summary, this is a post war fic. It might not always have humor since we know how harsh some realities were...  
_** _ **Annyways, this fiction work is based upon what the characters expected to happen and what really happened. It's like their reflection back on their life before the war. But I'll bring in some dead shinobis (as I already revealed about Hidan... I mean I can't leave Akatsuki out right? Right.)**_

 _ **Enjoy and review... Give me ideas if you want to.**_

 _ **Buh-Bye for now!**_


	2. Uchiha Sasuke 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was owned by Kishimoto because when he owned Naruto, I was just born._**

* * *

 **Official first meeting with dobe.**

 ** _Expectation:_**

 _"Hey! I am Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" The blonde chirps and comes disturbingly close to my face._

 _I glare at him but answer nonetheless._

 _"Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _He gives me that stupidly bright grin. "I'll be the Hokage one day, dattebayo!" He announces loudly._

 _I glare at him for his unnaturally loud and annoying voice by mentally, I chuckle and shake my head. Then I huff in disbelief._

 _He narrows his eyes at me. "You got a problem teme?"_

 _I smirk. "You'll never be the Hokage, loser."_

 _He glares at me. But then he chuckles lightly. "I'll bet on it teme!"_

 _I roll my eyes. "Sure, dobe."_

 _And our kickass friendship starts._

 ** _Reality-_**

Naruto did come disturbingly close to Sasuke's face. The glaring did take place. But then the genius sitting in front of Sasuke accidently pushed Naruto.

Two lips pressed onto one another.

3.

2.

1.

All except one girl in that class were after Naruto's blood.

The kickass friendship did start but Sasuke had never expected that much amount of intimacy...

Awkward.


	3. Hatake Kakashi 1

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing this "fan" fiction. There you go.**_

* * *

 **First meeting with Team 7**

 _ **Expectation:**_

 _I walk like the awesome man I am to the Ninja Academy._

 _I am excited (nah) to meet my new students (if they pass *evil laugh*)._

 _I open the door to the class room._

 _3 pairs of curious eyes look up at me._

 _"I am Hatake Kakashi. I will be your team leader!"_

 _Uchiha brat gives me a blank look. Uzumaki brat looks exactly like my sensei. Haruno girl... I have no idea..._

 _Sensei's brat speaks first: "I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be the Hokage someday and everyone will acknowledge me!"_

 _I sigh. Looks like sensei but is the replica of Kushina-san. He reminds me of Obito and I try to control my emotions._

 _"Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _Damn Uchiha! Why can you not be like Obito? Huh? Why so emo? I used to be an emo just like you! You know what? I hate that me!_

 _"I am Haruno Sakura! It was nice meeting you sensei!"_

 _Hmm... At least one sounds sensible._

 _"We'll begin training as Team 7 only after you three pass one test. I expect you all to gather at 6 in the morning. And skip the breakfast, you might not feel well."_

 _"Test?!" Male Kushina speaks. (Kushina-san would have killed me if she was here...)_

 _"Yes." I reply calmly because that's my forte. "I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"_

 _I leave them in the dust, confused and curious._

 _ **The bitch called Reality-**_

Kakashi opened the door to the classroom.

A duster fell on his head.

"Haha! He fell for it!" A loud blonde laughed while the Uchiha brat gave Kakashi an unimpressed look.

"Umm... Sorry sensei." The pink haired kuniochi speaks but her eyes scream different; something like "HOW CAN YOU FALL FOR THAT YOU BAKA SENSEI!"

Kakashi is equally unimpressed.

"My first impression of you is... I hate you all!"

Yep. That's how you gain respect from an overly energized blonde, a split personality girl and an emo.

* * *

 **A/N: Kakashi... *sigh* Did you scream out loud like I totally didn't when you saw his true face? WHY ARE ANIME CHARACTERS HOTTER THAN ITALIAN MEN? Makes me question my sanity...**


	4. Hugya Hinita 1

Talking to Naruto-kun

 **Expectation:**

 _I see the blonde hair that sets Naruto-kun apart from the others. He is with Sasuke-san and Sakura._

 _Naruto-kun is arguing with Sasuke as usual._

 _The latter is unresponsive whereas the hyperactive blonde is jumping around._

 _Sakura spots me._

 _"Hey Hinita!" She waves at me to come over with a smile._

 _I smile back and walk towards the trio._

 _"Hey Sakura!" I greet her. "Usual huh?"_

 _Sakura sigh and shrugs. "It is as if I don't exist here."_

 _I sympathize with the pink haired kunoichi._

 _"Hai. I know what you mean..." I say._

 _Sakura then yells at the two. "Stop quarreling! Hinita is here!"_

 _Then the blonde shinobi suddenly stops and turns towards me._

 _"Hinita- chan! Hey! How are you, 'tteybayo?"_

 _I smile at the enthusiastic boy. "I am fine, Naruto-kun. Thank you for asking."_

 _He grins at me. "Me and teme here were just training and I whipped his sorry ass!"_

 _"Stop lying, dobe!" Sasuke snaps at his friend and mutters something like "show off"._

 _"Well, good job Naruto-kun! I better get back to my own training. Neji- nisan will be angry if I ditch training. Good day!"_

 _"Good day Hinita- chan! Go and kick Neji's sorry ass! Just like I whipped teme's!"_

 _And I laugh as I walk away._

 _ **Reality-**_

"Hey, Hinita!"

The purple haired girl turns bright red like a tomato.

"Na- Na- Na-Naru- Naruto- k-kun!"

Her head spins round and she faints.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh! Hinita chan! Bleh, we like her the way she is, ney?**_


End file.
